Sovereign of the Void
by Wrath of Vajra
Summary: "Out the heart, came the empty shell left behind, the traditional process of being a Nobody. Except it comes with perks as being the very first Nobody, the unexpected reward for my death by getting shot into the heart by some petty criminal is being given absolute dominion over Nothingness itself. If I still had my heart, I'd be having a panic attack by now." No pairings.


**Sovereign of the Void**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the franchise rightfully belongs to their respectful owners, Tetsuya Nomura, Disney and Square Enix, and one other material/element that is owned by TYPE-MOON. My OC however is mine, enough said.**

 **Warning: Language, Violence.**

 **Rating: M, due to my OC's realistic, and callous mentality.**

 **Hello everyone! Wrath of Vajra here. This here is another experiment of mine, something that has been spurring into my head for some time, the story for our main character (OC-insert) takes place a couple of years before the start of Birth by Sleep, and due note however that my knowledge of the Kingdom Hearts Universe is not 100%, also because I watch many Kingdom hearts walkthroughs and cutscenes on YouTube, so do forgive me if something is out of place or not correct. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and don't forget to fave and review, for I will feel loved if you do.**

 **Remember, my summaries are subjected to change so they can fit the stories I make, they are also subject to rewrites, if you guys don't like how this was written, tell me so, but do so constructively, I don't need those critics united brigade down on my ass just because some parts of my stories have flaws, I'll fix it, yes, I do my best to make it good, so please make nice.**

 **also, I am not forcing anyone to read, don't like? Then you are more than welcome to leave. Your free, I cant stop you.**

 **Another thing, my OC-insert will be having a unique keyblade of her own, and its an Ultima one at that, because their powerful even by Keyblade standards, hell, I would even go as far as to say that they are much more closer to the X-blade itself, if that is a misconception, then I am sorry for that, I would have gone for the Kingdom key D, but that would ruin a couple of things.**

 **Some of you may not like my OC-Insert having a keyblade, but be honest with me, name one person who doesn't want to have a keyblade for their own? I know many of you fellow Kingdom Hearts fans do as much as Dragonball Z fans like doing the kamehameha pose in their rooms.**

 **Don't lie to me, we all tried it.**

 **My OC will be 'born' before Sora, Riku and Kairi do, I use the term 'born' very loosely since she is a Nobody, it will occur way before Birth by Sleep starts, she will be fifteen when it does, so the canon timeline won't start until then, but don't fret as a couple of time-skips will be used to compensate and avoid unnecessary boredom, getting straight to the point.**

 **Don't mistake her for a Mary-Sue because has only been fighting Heartless, and that's it, she has no experience in fighting other human beings or other villainess Disney characters due to her neutrality, she might have visited other worlds on occasions, but never has she interfered with them in anyway, doesn't get spotted, doesn't get into the mess of others, she will be annoyed with that in cleaning someone else's mess.**

 **So, their age will be like this when Birth by Sleep starts.**

 **OC-insert=15**

 **Terra=19**

 **Aqua=18**

 **Ventus=16**

 **To avoid any confusion. My other story yet to be made, Called Disciple of Darkness will be its own story, it has no connection to this one whatsoever.**

-Nobodies Talking-

"Normal Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Sound Effects**

 ***Music/OST***

' **Silent Voice'**

 **(Flashbacks/Time-skips/Dream Sequence)**

 **=Map Areas=**

 **[Name of the Worlds]**

 **{Limit Break}**

 **Summoning**

 **So, with nothing further, on with the story!**

 **Chapter Prologue: Born from Nothing.**

 **(Unknown Location: First POV)**

'How long have I been sleeping?' I thought to myself, while thinking back as to the reason why I'm here.

To start off introductions. My name is Leda, an introverted American high-school student, being eighteen years of age and I died from a school shootout, I was unfortunate enough to be in a crossfire when one recently expelled student pointed his sights on me, a bullet pierced my heart, and I didn't even feel it, okay maybe a flash of pain, but it was quick nonetheless as my vision went black a second later, I didn't get the chance to scream.

And now here I am, floating in this fog like place for who knows how long.

I am in a state of being semi-conscious, wanted to wake up but too tired to put in the effort to do it, while unable to move a single muscle in my body, so I just let things be and to sleep my days away, let Darkness to blanket me entirely, almost felt comforting when I thought about that.

But my eyes opened instantly when my back touched the ground, rolling onto my hands and knees, I look around, but…

'No way.' I was no longer dwelling in the fog around, it has now changed into the place is something I knew immediately without me knowing, as multiple white holes in various places sucking in and blowing out crookedly square images, while I am standing on nothing but a seemingly glass floor.

This is the Realm of Nothingness, the very place that served as the final battleground for Riku and Sora against Final Xemnas.

I would have felt shocked or panicked of being in a place considered fiction, if not for the fact that I can't for some reason, no shock, no fear, or anything positive or negative.

I feel… empty.

Like there is nothing there at all.

' **Child of the stars beyond.'**

'Who said that?' I asked in my mind, again not feeling anything.

The voice ignored my question. **'I have seen the deepest depths of the heart you once possessed, the trials you have been put through, to the end of your untimely demise, the knowledge you carry. With careful consideration based on these accounts and more, it has been decided that you have been chosen, to become the one true Sovereign of the void!'** The voice most ancient declared.

"What are you-"

' **None of your subjects will dispute you!'** Only to be interrupted as if I didn't say anything.

Rude.

From some unseen force, I begin to float in mid-air, then white thorns start to wrap around my entire body, I notice that something is changing, I don't know what it is, but it's extremely painful, so it is no surprise that against my own will, I did something I haven't done in a long time.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed my lungs out from the unknown physical pain I'm feeling, my voice echoes throughout this empty place, my vision begins to turn black, but with the willpower that I've never knew I had, I stayed awake, even so, I still struggled.

' **And may no one dare control you under my careful watch, be they the guardians of light, or the seekers of darkness!'**

My body was shaking from the pain as I arch my back, and then scream one last time.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

' **May you be the first of your kind to walk the worlds.'**

The voice is gentler this time as pain begins to fade, but I am still floating, even now it's taking all my willpower from maintaining consciousness due to what I have suffered, it was only brief, at the same time, very excruciating.

Its like going through a major surgery without anesthetics, I have never felt such pain in my life.

' **I wish you luck in your rule. Oh Leda. No, that name is unbefitting of my new, dearly beloved princess of the void.'**

My name appears in front of me, they began to swirl around me in a circle and in a flash, a new name has been given to me.

 **XELDA**

"Xelda." It came out of my mouth without meaning to.

' **That is right. The new you.'**

Those crooning words was muffled from being distracted by my right hand suddenly moving up into the sky as black and white thorns moved from my body to my arm, an object beginning to take shape.

' **As evidence of your supremacy under my name, I give you the most powerful weapon that existed before Kingdom Hearts itself.'**

My eyes became wide from what I've seen and hear next.

' **The _'**

* * *

 **(Several Years later)**

I open my eyes, only to see myself inside my massive, completely Spartan bedroom, my queen-sized, rectangular bed in front of me, before looking to my right to see a double window showing the dark skies, getting up from my bed with my blankets sliding down on my body, wearing white pajamas.

"That same dream again, it's been years already since I came to this world." Trying not to dwell on it for long, I yawn as I do a few catlike stretches and get out, with the snap of my fingers, two white beings were brought forth.

"When you are done, wait outside of my room." I commanded.

-Yes mistress.- They begin in folding the covers back in place, taking the second to observe them.

They are a very curious creatures to behold, their characteristics have a thin, sinuous body, I've seen them being capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility plenty of times, it's body seemingly covered in a light-grey jumpsuit, and its 'mouth' is more or less a zipper that undoes itself to reveal dark-grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath, it may appear to be fairly muscular, but its arms and legs are very thin, the sides of their bodies are lined with black lines that pulsed weakly with light.

The fingers and feet are pointed with no digits at all, with their hands wrapped by two black bands for each hand. But the most important thing that catches my attention is the large, cylindrical head with a flat top emblazoned with a symbol I know all too well to this day.

The symbol of the Nobodies, and these two are a common type known as Dusks. When I learned about where I am, I was shocked, yet I was not due to me being a Nobody myself.

That's right, I became the very first Nobody in all the Kingdom Hearts Franchise, practically making me the 'Sovereign of the Void' as the voice liked to christen me as.

A little egotistical, I'll admit, but aren't we all like that in one point of time in our lives? Besides, that voice back then made it very loud and clear to be it as such, so why not just roll with it? Saves me the headache anyway, plus I don't want to test my luck on what it could do if I dare say no.

Moving into the bathroom while the two Dusks tidy things up, walking towards the shower to get cleaned, I did the usual routine every morning, but considering the world I live doesn't have a sense of time much less having its own sun, I had to rely on my biological clock to compensate.

I took a shower in fifteen minutes flat, I was finished, wearing only but a towel around myself to keep my decency, my gaze moves to the mirror, and I observe my appearance.

Remember the painful change I felt? Yeah~, this was the Reason for it.

Gone was my once brown hair and eyes with the appearance of an average build, eighteen years of age is replaced with a de-aged girl of ten years old, with the height of Kairi in Kingdom Hearts 1, snow white colored hair that reached all the way down to the upper part of my back, with bangs covering my face, muscle shown of how much training and fighting I have been putting myself through these short years.

But the most terrifying thing if anyone saw me would be my eyes, grey and completely lifeless, dull, emotionless, whatever you want to call it, I was detached or indifferent to other people, it isn't natural for a child such as me to have an expression as if she had given up life while staring into the void that I now represent.

But I am way, way older than I appear, both in mind and soul, such as being that of a woman in her mid twenties by now.

Even before my murder, I was always distant from other people, and they keep theirs in turn, and I was perfectly content with that, my history of trust issues forced me to grow up, I had no connections with anyone.

All but one.

Shaking my head to rid of the past. Leda is dead, I am now known as Xelda, no more, no less.

I dried myself up, leave my bathroom and move to my drawer next to my bed to put my set of undergarments.

Next came the closet, opening the double doors reveals the iconic coat that the Kingdom Hearts series is known for, except it's black and white, basically being identical to Xemnas' final form, as proof of my status among all Nobodies, don't ask how it got here, or how it came to be because I don't know either.

Without wasting time, I first put on socks and my long black pants, next up came the black boots identical to Axels, never one for high-heels anyway. Matching black gloves that fit snugly, and finally the coat itself, putting it on and zip it up how it supposed to be zipped, from neck to thigh.

One distinction however is the two zippers themselves, carrying the Nobody symbol.

With that, I walk out of my room and with a snap of a wrist, I summoned a corridor of darkness, the same corridor of darkness that the Organization XIII uses, ever since managing to summon it, I have been practicing for the past six weeks until I got it right, and it has become second nature to me by now. Walking right in to go my planned spot with the two same Dusks who were on standby began following behind me.

* * *

 **[The World That Never Was]**

 **=Memory Skyscraper=**

I leave the corridor to see the edge of the same spot where the fight between Roxas and Riku have taken place, the skyscraper is currently under construction, nothing but I-beams and platforms are visible, the bottom part has concrete walls, while the upper part has two cranes next to the building holding a platform of bricks, cement and tile walls for the interior, while sounds of construction equipment being herd, I intended everything to be made as I remembered in Kingdom Hearts 2.

Spotting the White Castle from afar, if I still had my heart, my inner ruler would swell up with pride, it took a lot of time, effort and careful planning on my part, as well as with the unification of the Nobodies of various shapes and sizes under my rule and command, its construction was finished a year ago, now, it floats in the center of this empty world in all its glory.

I begin to think back on one time from two years after my arrival.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Five years ago)**

"I know the Keyblade Graveyard is said to be a very depressing place to be in, but the sight does not do it justice in real life than inside a T.V. screen." I murmured, my arms folded behind me, my hood covering my face in shadows, my black and white coat gently flaps from the dusty winds, standing in the very center of all the keyblades that are stabbed in the ground to rest in, empty relics from a far distant past, no different than myself and the Nobodies when I think about it.

-My young liege.-

Speaking of Nobodies.

"Hmm? What is it?" I inquired as I tilt my head to the left as a Dusk whispers into my ear while floating in mid-air.

-There's someone spying on us, what shall we do?- The Dusk asks.

Instantly on alert, I reach my senses to find the perpetrator, soon enough, I found them standing on a small mountain East from here, from what I can detect, they seem surprised I can spot them from here, closing my eyes to think on what to do, before opening them and replied.

Their too far away for me to identify them clearly however.

"It doesn't seem like they're interested in a fight, so for now, we do nothing, our concerns lay elsewhere. Let's go, I had enough of this place." With that said, I summon the corridor of darkness.

-As you wish, my mistress.- It whispers as it begins to follow me back to the world that never was, ignoring the spy all together.

* * *

 **(Flashback: End)**

Snapping back from memory lane, I took a clipboard from another Dusk, I then give out instructions for the next task.

"Alright everyone, next thing on the list is to have the cranes to put up the concrete walls, Twilight Thorns, step forward."

Immediately, four massive Nobodies appeared before me in a circle around me, they appear like Dusks, except that they are a gargantuan Nobodies that seem to be clad in a white bodysuit, as evidenced by the large, silver zipper lining its front. their simple, round head's only feature is a white Nobody emblem on the front where the creature's face would be.

Having rather thick, short legs with spikes on its hips and long, pointed feet. the waists are quite thin and has dark grey sides. the shoulders each have sport a gigantic, diamond-shaped spike and its arms are very long, reaching the floor when fully extended down.

The giants only seem to have one distinct digit on each of their hands, the thumb. They also seem to have high-heels on their ankles. It also has four long, blue tentacles with tips resembling the spikes on the Nobody sigil that wrap around its neck. Its overall body shape seems to be meant to resemble the Nobody symbol. Despite their size, the Twilight Thorns have the same astounding level of flexibility as all other lesser Nobodies.

They lower themselves on one knee, placing their hands on the ground and bowed in respect.

-What it is you command of us?- The one in front asked me.

I respond back "The task I want to give you is to serve as heavy lifters in case something goes awry, like falling platforms or I-beams, we can't make any lapse on this, you have your orders, now go!" With a swipe of my hand to the side, they dispersed into their roles, doing as commanded.

With that job done, it's time for me to head back to the castle, I wrote down a check for one completed objective and give it back to the Dusk in charge, summoning a corridor again, I walked in and left the construction area.

I reappeared in front of large double doors with two Nobody samurais standing guard, seeing me, they placed their right arms across their torso, and bowed in reverence before opening the doors to let me in.

Nodding to them, I Enter to the other side, and the doors closed on me a second later.

* * *

 **=Throne Room=**

Before me is a massive audience chamber complex, four massive pillars supporting the ceiling from the four corners of which they are connected to, balconies upon each side of the upper walls for the Nobody snipers standing guard, like the soldiers in my old life would, they are at the ready for anything.

Onto my right are big windows that shows the whole city. From the very far end shows a throne that had three spikes on the top with the black Nobody symbol embedded to spot where I lay my back on.

Simply put, it's the same throne used in the chamber of repose, and it symbolizes my authority in this world.

The voice in the void left no expense whatsoever.

Walking towards it, when I reach it, I Pat the armrest in a feint sense of fondness, and sat down, with my left fist under against my cheek, I lean back a little, despite the way it looks, it's actually quite comfortable for me, and since it's a bit of a lazy day for me and there's nothing else to do for the moment, I just decided to sit back and let my mind wander.

All is tranquil for several minutes before asking out loud the most important question. "Things have changed so much, I wonder what will come out of this?"

I look out the windows with my eyes slightly narrowed, flashes of Xehanort and his thirteen seekers of darkness coming to mind, especially Xemnas.

Raising my right arm in front of me, and from the palm of my hand comes a red ethereal blade, thinking of the possibilities with questions coming to the forefront of my mind, will he try to overthrow me, does he have the same power over nothingness as I do?

'If not, then how will he try to steal my power? I am not under any illusions that my claim of neutrality will last forever, doesn't help that this is the same world that was used as the main headquarters for Organization XIII, I pretty much changed the canon timeline just by building this place alone, and Xehanort himself is too obsessed over Kingdom Hearts for his own good to leave me alone if he is already aware of my existence.' I thought with a grimace, or at least making the attempt of making a face of one.

Banishing the red ethereal blade, white and black thorns then begin to swirl around my hand, but I was hesitant to bring 'it' out, deciding not to do it, I cut off the attempt at summoning, the thorns disappeared without a trace as I drop my hand back to my armrest.

Deciding that more rest doesn't seem so bad, I lean back against my throne and closed my eyes.

There's plenty of time to think about later.

With that I passed out.

* * *

 **(Three Weeks Later)**

I had nothing to do today so I walked through the city and get something to eat, I find myself standing in front of my usual spot, something that could be described as a four star restaurant, with a 80's appearence to it, something that I fancy so much on Earth, Nobodies may not have hearts, but there are bodily functions to consider, such as the stomach, they have to eat too, heart or no heart, and I am no exception.

This food place is one of many considering that this is arguably the biggest world in the entire franchise of Kingdom Hearts, Bar none.

The much more bigger Nobodies have the larger appetites to match their size, hence why plenty of other buildings were made for the giants like the Twilight Thorns or the Berserkers.

If memory serves, the higher-ranking Nobodies appear with unique shapes due to the Organization XIII members taking command of them based on their main attributes, but I made them early due to variety needed for against outsiders or those with malevolent intentions. Unlikely, but often than not, it's the most unlikely scenario that can catch me off guard, and that is intolerable to me on all fronts.

I had a lot of exploring with my power for the two years, and it was a lot of trial and error.

I see some of the Nobodies floating about outside, mischief is not lost on me as they tend to cause a bit of mayhem occasionally.

One other thing, the Heartless hold no distinction of their victims' genders at all, so I can't be too surprised that there are plenty of Nobodies being female.

I walk in and like a signal they turned to me, and instantly bowed their heads to me the second they saw me.

"Mistress." They spoke in reverence.

I nodded to them and replied. "Carry on." They went back to their own business after that. I have grown more than used to the near-worship, and the pedestal they put me on, for giving them a chance to live out their own lives.

In normal circumstances, they should have faded back into darkness at this point by now, but with me as their source of power, they remain on the physical plain, they look up to me as their leader, and I bear the full burden of leadership, for this world is carried on my shoulders with a silent resolve a humble ruler would have.

And thus, giving them a place to live where other worlds of both light and dark rejected to provide.

On the Plus side, I manage to find Nobodies that retain their human forms, they started off as blank slates, but I gave them the purpose that they seek for their own, giving them names with anagrams like Xemnas does for his organization, I can't teach them to feel emotions however, for I myself don't have any, imagine going to a dentist and they give you a shot or two to numb the nerves within the gums and teeth, but replace those with your heart.

But I know that it is only temporary like I remembered Xemnas said, I can do nothing but wait for the Nobodies, weak or powerful to nurture their own hearts as time progresses.

And their numbers kept on growing as the Heartless keep on plucking people's hearts out left and right, my short years of being here kept piling up more Nobodies, plus more human Nobodies that keep coming from Twilight Town, I visit there more often with the once abandoned old Mansion as my home and base of operations with the giant lock in place on the gates, with an invisible barrier added, barring anybody from getting in to my private property without my express permission.

Nothing short of a keyblade can break through it.

And the proof is that I see several human Nobodies eating their own meals even now.

On a completely different subject, some might say that I am too young to rule, yeah well, tell that to Arthur who became king from pulling Excalibur out from a slab of stone at his teenage years, and let's not forget about Gilgamesh who became king at the same age I am.

My coronation though? It was declared by the void itself that is like my own merlin, because despite popular belief, the nothingness itself is much more ancient than light and darkness, with a will of its own like they do.

Shaking those thoughts off, I took a seat, waiting for a waiter or waitress to pick my seat for me, per rules I myself set out, lest I show a poor example.

It was not long before a waitress came to me, only that it's a female teenager with black hair and green eyes, wearing the uniform for females, black skirt and everything including a name tag with Xeila imprinted on it.

"Welcome ma'am, I will be your waitress for the day, if you please follow me, and I'll take you to a table." She asks me politely with a bow.

"Hello to you as well, and if you be so kind to have me in your care for the day?" I acquiesced to her wishes to serve me a table. I can tell she was new here, judging from the nervousness in her body language.

That and also because this is the first time seeing me in person, every moment I spent walking would be enough to turn heads in my direction, looking at me with love and adoration, even the new coming Nobodies can't help but stare in a trance as they look upon me like moths to a flame, I draw them in without meaning to.

She blushed in embarrassment from me smiling in my attempt to soothe her worries, again remmebering Xemnas' explanation in Dream Drop Distance, that it is only a temporary separation, eventually Nobodies will nurture their own hearts. In fact, this young girl has fully grown her heart two days ago if the scent on her is any indication.

While human Nobodies can be powerful and being in leagues of their own, not all of them wish to fight, they just want to live their own lives in peace, it doesn't mean however they don't know how, they have weapons of their own in case when I am not around.

She shook her head and compose herself. "Please right this way." She beckons.

Not long after that she places me to a single seat, I sat down and read the menu for a few seconds and respond with. "I would like the usual T-bone steak and eggs. Medium rare with fries and a cola with chicken salad as an appetizer please?" I asked politely.

Xeila written her pad with a pleased smile in making a first good impression to me. "Coming right up." Then she left, leaving me to my thoughts, I leaned back and speculate a few things.

Like suspecting that I might be growing a heart for my own, should it ever be so? Then it will only be shown by those of my own kind, and if the seven guardians of light, and the thirteen seekers of darkness were to so much as dare drag me, and my people into their little war for all the sake of Kingdom Hearts?

Well let's just say that a total of twenty heads will roll as a result, I don't care even if it was Sora and his precious friends, I must think about my kind first above all else, if not me, then who?

No one, that's who, as THE Sovereign of the Void, none can excel.

It might sound stupid, but if the founding members of the Organization were to come here, and wish to live here, then I will try to welcome them all with open arms while keeping a strict watch on them in case they try to be too sneaky for my liking. But the moment they prove hostile is the moment I turn them into Dusks.

No mercy will be shown, no quarter given.

It might screw up the timeline further, but then again, this is reality, I am nothing, if not pragmatic in my approaches, one who isn't dictated by emotions of what needs to be done.

"Here's your appetizer, Mistress."

Xeila's voice snapped me out of my musings, turning to the left and indeed there is the chicken salad in her hands, along with the drink I ordered, taking the bowl of the chicken and place it in front of me and took the cola out of her hands. "Thank you." I murmured in appreciation and began to eat.

"Your breakfast will be finished in a few minutes, please wait a little bit longer." The young Nobody said.

I turn to her with a fork of salad in my mouth and nodded to her in affirmative and did something I myself didn't expect to do.

I reached towards her and patted her on the head affectionately, it was an urge I could not control, because I find her behavior cute and endearing.

She seems to be beaming at me for this, and her blush increased when I tilt my head to the side.

"W-well, please excuse me." She stuttered a bit, turned about faced and speed walk.

I blinked twice before shrugging, returning to my chicken salad in peace, sipping my cola while I'm at it.

* * *

 **(3** **rd** **POV= After the seating )**

Xeila walks back into the kitchen and places her hand over her heart, before covering her mouth with her clenched fists and silently squealing in delight.

"It was her, in the flesh, she is so adorable, oh how we are blessed with a cute mistress doing so much for us, she smiled, Smiled! And even patted my head too!" She squealed some more.

"Now what got you so happy Xeila?"

Snapping out of it, she turns to the human Nobody who happens to be head chef, having brown hair and eyes, a beard, and wearing a chef's uniform with a beret to match the apparel.

He has his arms crossed with a raised eyebrow in curiosity of her behavior.

"Oh, oh, oh! You won't believe this Dixon, but Mistress Xelda herself arrived today!" She announced with a big grin.

The other cooks snap their heads in her direction, with both surprise and delight in hearing the name of their leader.

"And it gets better, she patted my head and smiled at me! Do you know what this means!?" Xeila exclaimed happily.

They become shocked from that bombshell, before they whoop in joy, it's a sign that their beloved Mistress is developing a heart of her own, it is a known fact that among many that Xelda doesn't have a hear, so they waited for their princess to grow a one for herself, many called her an emotionless princess, not as a means to insult her, oh no, far from it, they respect her too much for that, the meaning involves the fear of their matriarch never going to have a heart for her own.

It's a sad and scary thought, because for many to have grown hearts while their matriarch not having one is both unfair and most cruel.

And it's becoming clear to them that the signs of a nurturing heart are occurring, the wait is going to be worth it in the end.

It will be saddening if their beloved leader is going to be the only one to never grow a heart otherwise.

The head Chef turn to the cooks and grins a mighty big grin, before turning back to Xeila. "The Usual?"

She nodded and showed her the order on her notepad, and that is all the confirmation they needed.

"Hear that boys? Hop to it!" He ordered with joy.

"Sir!" with that, they got to working.

* * *

 **(1** **st** **POV: An Hour Later)**

Walking out of the restaurant in content, I had payed 2,870 Munny plus a tip on those steak and eggs, which never fails to satisfy me, comical steam emerges out of my mouth in delight of the taste and texture in between, paying no heed to the amused looks from the older looking human Nobodies.

I decided to take a stroll, taking a time to mingle with others passing by me.

A nod here, a wave there, and I got to reach to the market town, many types of Nobodies are walking about in their daily lives. Many bowed at me, I nodded back to them.

Its not hard to noticme as my black and white coat sticks out like a sore thumb, I moved passed them while hearing the giggling of three human Nobodies, mainly older women to be older than moms look at me and whispering at how cute I am in trying to be regal, again, without thinking of my actions, I turn to them with a small pout on my face.

Big mistake as that only cause them to get near me and coo at me, but I am still pouting, and I feel a blush spreading my cheeks as they croon at me and pet my head and cheeks respectively

Deciding to return to the castle, I teleported into the corridor and disappeared from their grasp, trying to ignore the echoing laughter from those three and the other bystanders.

I know it was all in good fun for them, and I won't get too angry for that.

* * *

 **(3** **rd** **POV)**

 **=Alter of Naught=**

Xelda emerges out of the corridor, she walks to the edge and looks down to see the entire city full of lights, buzzing in activity, she is more than certain of that.

Now with the day off finished, now its to get back to work.

The sovereign raises her right-hand outwards in front of her, black and white thorns wrap around her hand, this time with no hesitation on her part as she wills 'it' forth.

The black and white thorns expand and came the very weapon that has been given to her to help her in her rule.

A Keyblade.

But its no standard Key either, in fact, Xelda is very certain that it is an Ultima-grade weapon.

The proof that it is has a large blade of outward white and inward grey with red symmetrical filigree that covers the entire blade with six set of sharp tips on each side, with two hearts on the top parts of the blade, with a crown identical to Sora's silver neck charm, but it is gold instead, and it is lined with the tip of the blade, next is the Nobodies Symbol used as the Keyblades teeth with the upper part used as a plus on the blade with the bottom flipped to the right where the second golden crown in the bottom part of said symbol is.

Next is the Normal Nobody symbol on the top of the Keyblades handle with the lowest parts of the filigree slightly curved to it, and the guards are white, jagged thorns that are perfect for me to jam them into someone, with a black handle that is a little thin in the middle, and to finish it is the thorn like keychain holding a Nobodies symbol by its top spike with the golden crown on its bottom end.

All in all, it is arguably the most powerful weapon because the void told her very specifically that it has been around since way before Kingdom Hearts came to be, and if its claims were true and the Nothingness came before anything else, especially both the light, and the darkness.

The implications were beyond terrifying.

' **The Nobodies Ultima Weapon'**

That was the last thing the void said to her that day.

Tightening her grip, she then throws it out into the distance, and watch as it glows a bright light, forcing her to close her eyes.

When she opens them as the light dies down, did she then sees that her Keyblade transformed into a large aircraft, when she learned that her Keyblade can transform into a vehicle three years ago, it was both her proudest achievement, and her most embarrassing moment.

It was her proudest achievement because she can travel to other worlds in another way when there was ever a time the corridor of darkness is unable to be used from whatever possible interference getting in the way.

Also, because there could be other worlds that she may not recognize in the games, so there is that.

Why she said that it was her embarrassing moment? Not because she crashed into anything on accident, except that one incident that she did seem to recall involving a collision course with a building when she didn't know how to steer her ride, said ride survived unscathed, but several buildings were not so lucky, it was for that reason why Xelda received a couple of lumps from that by a much older looking human Nobody named Lemix, with me bowing apologetically, and repeatedly, only when I made reparation's did he let me off the hook.

No, the ultimate reason was because if she still had her heart, Xelda would have died from complete mortification from feeling like a complete chuunibyou, having a feeling that the void was trolling her by making whatever modifications it did to the Keyblade itself before passing it on to her.

Because her 'glider' just happens to be the Vimana, the exact same one from the fate series that Gilgamesh used during his battle against Lancelot, with all the weaponry inside, except this Vimana has gone through a paint job, the wings and engines are glowing a whitish-grey, but inactive as they are folded close to the aircraft, the body is liquid grey colored, the dark blue marking were replaced with red ones.

How does that even work? The ruler of all Nobodies doesn't know, nor does she want to find out, so she just learned to roll with it.

It's just not worth analyzing.

With that, she air walks towards the Vimana with its left side floating in her direction, can't really classify it a glider because it has the same size to the original one, once her feet touched it, she walks towards the throne and sit on it, Xelda begins to mentally boot up the systems and the wings began to glow, when everything is all ready, she turns it around slowly.

And commands it to go at Mach speeds while not bein forced to the back of her seat from the amount of G-force being put into it, leaving grayish-white trails behind her, and entering a portal and closed it with no trace remained.

* * *

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **And that's a wrap people, I hope you like how I did it, if you boys and girls loved what I did to my first Kingdom Hearts story, let me know in the reviews, or PMS me if need be, and don't forget to like and fave if you like what I did here.**

 **And thanks to the guy who drew the Nobodies Ultima Weapon, thumbs up to you!**

 **And what would ask "Why the Vimana as a Keyblade Glider?" My answer would be because I love it. I have daydreamed about using the Vimana in many ways, Terra, Aqua and Ven have their own cool looking gliders, Sora, Donald and Goofy with their Gummy ship, so Xelda has arguably the greatest, army-killing aircraft at her disposal. So again to TYPE-MOON, I do not own it.**

 **That and the void saw her memories, so you now know it has a sense of humor, but it was also serious in watching over her, even if she herself is not aware of it.**

 **But now I must regain my focus on my other stories, like The Nemesis Titan, The Will of Remnant and do something about The Legendary Crimson Ghost, if you want me to make another chapter, let me know.**

 **P.S: I hope you guys are excited for Kingdom Hearts III as much as I am!**

 **Good night everyone! Wrath of Vajra, signing off!**


End file.
